


Cookout

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honda shares chocolate with Kajiki. Kajiki shows Honda how to have fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanashi_o](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanashi_o).



> Written for Nanashi, who requested Honda/Kajiki with chocolate.

The smores were definitely ruined. Honda accepted the fact that it was impossible to make proper smores when the graham crackers they had packed had all been crushed into dust. That wasn’t going to stop them from using the other ingredients they had brought along, though. Smashed marshmallows were just as good for toasting (or in Jounouchi’s case, setting on fire) and chocolate tasted just as good after it had been broken up.

In short, the group was still making the most of their campfire and each other’s company. All but one, anyway. Honda found himself glancing over his shoulder into the dusk. He could see where Kajiki was sitting, far closer to the cliffs they were camping by than the rest of the group. He had been there for an hour now, barely taking time to share the dinner he had helped catch.

Honda figured an hour of brooding had to be enough. He picked up an unclaimed chocolate bar and tucked it in his jacket. Then, taking his own crumbled chocolate he left the fire and strode over to where Kajiki was sitting.

He had expected to find Kajiki brooding, but instead, the tanned boy grinned up at him as he approached. Honda adjusted quickly. He would choose cheerful company over sulking any day. Without waiting for an invitation he sat down beside Kajiki.

“Came over to watch the waves?”

So that was what he was doing. Honda laughed, realizing that even in the dim light he could see the foam from the waves crashing against the side of the cliff below them. “I didn’t even know you could see them from here.”

“What brings you over here, then?”

Honda gestured with his chocolate bar. “You were missing out on dessert.”

Kajiki reached over to take a piece of his chocolate, but Honda held it out of reach.

“Hey!”

“Your hands are all fishy.”

Kajiki scooted closer, reaching one arm around behind Honda and trying to snatch the chocolate from him that way. Honda shifted it out of reach again.

“I thought you were going to share.”

Honda picked up a piece of his chocolate bar and held it out for Kajiki, who snagged it between his teeth. Honda blinked at him in surprise, before realizing that much as he loved the sea, Kajiki probably didn’t want to eat fishy chocolate any more than he did.

He reached over and carelessly wiped a smudge of the chocolate off of Kajiki’s lip. “You want another?”

“Sure.”

This time Kajiki’s lips brushed Honda’s fingers as he took the chocolate.

Honda shied away from the unexpected contact, and chose a piece for himself next. As soon as he slipped it between his lips, Kajiki darted forward and snagged it, his teeth brushing Honda’s lips as he did.

Kajiki grinned at Honda’ expression, not even trying to look innocent.

“That was mine!” Honda protested.

“You want it back?”

Honda had a sudden mental image of Kajiki trying to give it back to him. . . with mouth to mouth. Still, that didn’t lessen the offence of stealing his chocolate in the first place.

“Yes.”

“Too bad,” Kajiki told him, licking his lips.

Honda grumbled and tried to hold the chocolate out of reach while he picked out another piece. Kajiki grabbed his hand just too late to steal the piece of chocolate from him. Honda laughed at his victory, while Kajiki inspected the chocolate smudges on his hand in frustration.

The next thing he knew, Kajiki had decided to make the best of it, sucking the melted chocolate off of his hand one finger at a time, while Honda watched, dumbfounded.

“The hell are you-”

“What?” Kajiki grinned up at him, releasing his hand. Honda couldn’t believe he was just playing around.

After a quick moment of thought, Honda decided this really did make it more fun. “Hey, close your eyes.”

Kajiki gave him a suspicious look, but did as Honda asked. Honda popped another piece of chocolate in his own mouth while he had the chance.

Still, looking at Kajiki’s face, he felt a little bad. He placed another piece of chocolate between his teeth and leaned forward to touch it to Kajiki’s open mouth.

As soon as Kajiki felt the piece of chocolate, he snagged it between his teeth. Honda let go and pulled back, but not before Kajiki had opened his eyes and had a chance to realize that it was Honda’s lips, not fingers, that had brushed his mouth.

Kajiki sucked the bit of chocolate thoughtfully, waiting for Honda to offer some explanation. When he didn’t, Kajiki asked, “Well?”

Honda shrugged, holding up the empty wrapper. “That’s the last of it.”

Kajiki slumped against Honda’s shoulder, looking disappointed. “So what now?” Honda grinned at his expression.

Honda pulled a second chocolate bar out of his jacket. “I did come over to give you this.”

Kajiki’s eyes lit up. “We could always split it,” he suggested.

Honda nodded in agreement, letting his lips brush Kajiki’s once more. He discovered it was pleasant, even without a trade in chocolate involved.

The second chocolate bar stayed untouched for several minutes after that.


End file.
